Brain's New Plan
by Commander
Summary: The Brain has a plan to take over the world, as usual, but something's missing...


(I'm baaaaaaaaack! But not for long. I'm leaving for England on July 17, and won't be back till August 7, so don't expect anymore stories till at least the middle of August. Now that I've said that, on with the story!)  
  
It was 7:59 P.M. on a fairly boring day. Pinky the lab mouse had been watching television, but since it was almost 8:00, he knew that he would have to find out from the Brain what the plan was tonight. The Brain was another lab mouse, and was bent on world domination. Almost every night for the past—how many years was it now?—the Brain had some new plan to take over the world. They had come close many times, but they had never completely succeeded. Pinky turned off the TV and went to join the Brain, who as usual was writing down plans on a piece of paper.  
  
"So Brain—-narf!-—how are we going to take over the world tonight?" asked Pinky, looking over the Brain's shoulder to see the plans.  
  
"Well, Pinky," said the Brain, "we're not going to take over the world."  
  
"We're not?" asked Pinky, confused. "But you have plans there!"  
  
The Brain sighed, set his pencil down, and stood up to get closer to eye-level with Pinky, even though Pinky was still about a head taller. "I don't think you understand, Pinky. WE'RE not going to take over the world."  
  
"But—"  
  
"Pinky, let me show you something." The Brain walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a very small notebook—an ideal size for a mouse. He opened it and flipped through the pages. "In this notebook I have recorded every detail of every plan to take over the world, including what went wrong. Lately I've been pondering that there must be something similar about every plan, which is causing them all to fail."  
  
"Something similar?" asked Pinky. "Zort! But all of the plans were so different, Brain! Do they all have something in common?"  
  
The Brain looked surprised, since Pinky actually said something intelligent. "Well, Pinky, I only found one thing." He paused for effect, and looked Pinky in the eye. "You."  
  
Pinky blinked, too confused for words. The Brain continued. "That is why I said that WE'RE not going to take over the world. I'M going to take over the world. You may spend your evening doing whatever pleases you."  
  
Pinky continued to blink, but now he was blinking back tears. Suddenly his eyes narrowed. "Fine then!" he cried angrily. "I don't need you either!" With that he stormed off to the opposite corner of their cage.  
  
The Brain sighed. "I was hoping he'd take that better than he did," he muttered to himself. He looked at his plans. Tonight's plan featured a gas which would put the sniffer to sleep for 24 hours. The Brain planned to spray this on the President of the Untied States of America, and then go to all the other major world leaders as quickly as possible. While they were all asleep, he would seize power.   
  
The Brain looked at his plans, and sighed inwardly. He wasn't sure if he had ever done this before. He had tried to take over the world so many times, he couldn't remember all the things he had done. He could look in his notebook, but it was almost full, and would have taken days to read. He had only looked at the failure stats, and that had taken long enough.  
  
He gathered his materials, and unlocked the door to the cage. Before he left, however, he looked back at Pinky.  
  
"Well, Pinky, wish me luck," he called.  
  
"Yeah, good luck," said Pinky lifelessly.  
  
The Brain looked apologetic. "I didn't know taking over the world meant this much to you," he said. "I'm very sorry."  
  
"Sure you are," muttered Pinky sullenly. "Just go."  
  
The Brain just shrugged, and left the lab without another word. Pinky continued to sulk in his corner. He was also thinking, thinking harder than he had ever thought in his life. When he had looked over the Brain's shoulder, he had seen his plan. His first stop was the White House.  
  
Pinky suddenly got an idea. What if something went wrong, and the Brain needed help? Then Pinky could rush in and rescue him. Then the Brain would have to admit that he DID need Pinky in his plans. Pinky grinned. What a great idea! Of course, for his plan to work, he would have to be at the White House. He squeezed through the bars of the cage, since he didn't know how to open it, and ran off to the airport, to catch a flight to Washington, D.C.  
  
  
At the White House, the Brain had to admit that so far, his plan was running smoothly. He was inside, and all he had to do now was find the President.   
  
However, he found one of the President's guards first. "EEEEK!" he screamed. "A MOUSE!" He fainted dead away.  
  
Two more guards came rushing in. "Look at that mouse!" cried one of them.  
  
The other one frowned. "Someone who wants to kill the President must have known about that guard's terrible fear of mice. So he sent this mouse in, with equipment to kill the President! Look at what he's carrying!"  
  
"Please," cried the Brain, "let me explain!"  
  
"He talks, too!" cried the first guard, picking the Brain up by the tail. "Let's lock him up and examine his equipment!" The guard threw the Brain into a small mouse cage.   
  
"Perfect," muttered the Brain. "I must find a way to get out of here." He looked around. "Unfortunately, the only tools I had at my disposal have been taken from me." He frowned. "There must be some way to get out of here!"  
  
But after much pondering, the Brain started to slowly admit the fact—He was trapped.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Pinky squeezed himself underneath the White House door, and was now looking for the Brain. He entered a room where a guard was lying on the floor. Perhaps the Brain had put this guy to sleep. He heard voices talking, and quickly hid.  
  
"So what should we do with him?" asked one voice.  
  
"We can probably kill him, once we've killed the President," said the second voice. Pinky gasped.  
  
"Do you think he was trying to do that too?"  
  
"I don't know. What the hell is this stuff anyway?"  
  
"Beats me. What a mouse wants with this stuff, I have no clue."  
  
Pinky realized that now was his chance. He leapt up onto the table, screamed, "MURDERERS!" and took aim with the small gun loaded with the sleeping gas, right at the two guards.  
  
Before the guards could realize what had happened, they were fast asleep on the ground. Pinky looked at the gun. "Poit! This thing really does the job!" He jumped off of the table. "Now to find Brain."  
  
  
The Brain was in the next room, unaware of what had just happened. He was still thinking of some feeble attempts to get him out of the cage, when he heard something.   
  
"Aarruuuggghhhhhhhhaauuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhh…" The Brain didn't realize it, but it was Pinky squeezing his way underneath the door. He finally popped through.  
  
"Pinky!" cried the Brain, relief in his voice. "I've never been happier to see you! Wait!" He frowned. "What are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
"Well Brain, I thought that you might want some help anyway, because I know you were wrong when you said I always messed things up! You're in a cage, and I had nothing to do with it! And those two guards are going to kill the President—"  
  
"What?" asked the Brain. "I know that they were a little suspicious looking, but plotting murder? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah!" cried Pinky, looking angry. "I had to put them to sleep! Troz!"  
  
"Well, give me that! I need to get out of this cage!"   
  
Pinky handed the Brain his gun, and the Brain started to take it apart. "But Brain!" cried Pinky. "How can you take over the world if you take your gun apart?"  
  
"There are more important things, Pinky," said the Brain, forming a lock pick. "For example, my getting out of here, and saving the President."  
  
"But how will we do that?"  
  
The Brain swung the cage door open, hopped out of the cage, and looked around. He suddenly smiled. "Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"  
  
Pinky scratched his head. "I think so, Brain, but Shirley Temple's all grown up now, right?"  
  
The Brain sighed, but didn't say anything. "Security cameras, Pinky! They must be all over this building! We can get the tape of them talking, and show it to the President!"  
  
"Egad, Brain, brilliant! Oh, no, no, wait," muttered Pinky. "Where is the security camera control room?"  
  
The Brain shrugged. "I don't know. But we'd better find out quickly. Those men will wake up in twenty-four hours!"  
  
  
Now, to you, you might think it would be easy to find a security camera control room in twenty-four hours, but remember it takes a mouse a lot more time to get places than you. Also, Pinky and the Brain didn't want to be seen, so they had to move through rooms stealthily.  
  
The Brain stuck his head through a door. "Here it is, Pinky!" he whispered. Pinky stuck his head in too. The room was filled with screens, and the guy in charge was dozing.  
  
"That guy ought to be fired! Narf!" whispered Pinky.  
  
"Come, Pinky," ordered the Brain. "Now all we must do is find the tape and show it to the President."  
  
Pinky scratched his head thoughtfully. "But Brain, there's probably hundreds of tapes in here!"  
  
"Well, let's look for the screen with the room we were in," said the Brain, and looked around.  
  
"There it is!" cried Pinky, pointing to a screen. "That's the room!"  
  
"It certainly is. Good work, Pinky," said the Brain, pressing EJECT on the VCR.  
  
It took both mice to pick the tape up. "Now what?" grunted Pinky.  
  
"We must—-urgh-—find the President," said the Brain, straining under the weight. "And quickly."  
  
"How much time—-uh!—-do we have left? I'm getting hungry."  
  
"I don't know—-gurgh—-but I don't want to waste any of it. Let us make haste!"  
  
The two mice scurried out of the room as quickly as they could, and then tried to stealthily find the President. It''s hard to be stealthy, however, when you're holding a tape.  
  
"The President is most conceivably in his oval office," grunted the Brain.  
  
"What does conceivably mean-—urgh?" asked/grunted Pinky.  
  
"It means—-gruh!-—probably," said the Brain, having to heave up on the tape, since it had threatened to fall on him.  
  
Thankfully, they were close. "Here it is," said the Brain, setting the tape down. "You will go inside and tell the President to come out here, and I will guard the tape."  
  
"Roger!" said Pinky, and slid underneath the door.  
  
A few moments later, the President walked out. "Is this the tape?" he asked Pinky.  
  
"Narf! Yep—that's it."  
  
The President picked it up, and went into his office. Pinky and the Brain followed. The President put the tape into his VCR and watched it all unfold—right up to Pinky's daring apprehension.  
  
"Good move, Pinky," the Brain muttered to his companion.  
  
The President stopped the tape. "Good work, mice!" he said happily. "You have undoubtedly saved my life, the country, and perhaps even the world! I'd better go get those two 'guards' arrested, and give you two medals of honor!"  
  
  
After listening to the guards yell, "I thought you disabled the security cameras!" "I thought YOU did!" the mice were given his honors and medals that was broadcast to the rest of the world. The newspapers were having a field day, with headlines such as "TWO LAB MICE SAVE LIFE OF PRESIDENT", and Pinky and the Brain were on numerous talk shows, and were even on the cover of Time magazine. Finally, they were allowed to go home.  
  
"You know, Brain," said Pinky on their flight home, "with the public's love of us, we could take over the world easily!"  
  
"No, Pinky," sighed the Brain, fingering the medal around his neck. "Their favorable opinions of us would quickly die out if we attempted that."  
  
Pinky looked astounded. "Does that mean we'll never try to take over the world again?"  
  
"Of course not," said the Brain, "but we'll have to wait a while until the public has mostly forgotten us."  
  
"How long will that take?" asked Pinky.  
  
"Anywhere from two weeks to two months," said the Brain. "We'll have to watch the news more often."  
  
"Oh, and Brain," asked Pinky, "does this mean I still get to help you take over the world?"  
  
The Brain sighed. "Well, since my hypothesis was proved incorrect, then yes."  
  
"You know what I think?"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yes, I think, and I think that there's something else that all your plans had in common."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
Pinky looked the Brain in the eye. "You."  
  
The Brain looked back at Pinky. "Pinky, if it weren't for me, then there would BE no plans!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
The Brain decided to say nothing.   
  
"So, Brain," said Pinky," since we're not going to try to take over the world for two weeks to two months, what are we going to do tonight?"  
  
"Uh… we'll work on our plans that we'll use in two weeks to two months to try to take over the world!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
